Two Guys, One Butt
by AmeeraSakura
Summary: A normal morning for Spencer Wright and Billy Joe Cobra at the Cobra Mansion. Until Billy notices something's up with Spencer and proposes a peculiar solution to the dilemma. kinks: peanut butter blowjobs, ceiling sex, wall sex


Being a ghost really wasn't anything special- besides floating through walls and getting away with all sorts of pranks at the cost of nothing. However, Billy Joe Cobra was a special ghost, as it would be an insult to call Billy Joe Cobra anything less than special. Even if he couldn't continue his rockstar career in the afterlife, he still had just as much swag and his ego was still larger than life itself. Now, the only thing that was being brought into question of as this moment was...is this a normal ghost thing or what?

It was around 5:30 in the morning, or something like that. Billy would always have Spencer tell him the time, regardless of if the clock was right in front of him. So it was only a rough estimate, with Billy judging by the faint tint of sunlight far off on the horizon. He wasn't up because he wanted to be- like hell he'd miss an opportunity to sleep in a little longer. Today, there was something strange that woke the egotistical superstar from his sleep-like state. It was almost as if, through his unconsciousness, he could sense that someone else was awake. By process of elimination and by the fact that he was sleeping in Spencer's room, he guessed that it was the boy who was keeping _him_ awake. Having just been roused from what could be classified as sleep for the ghost, everything was a blur and he couldn't quite register what was going on. That was, until he heard a rather hushed moan in the general direction of Spencer's bed.

Listening carefully without giving evidence of being up and about, Billy then could make out a muffled shifting of covers in almost a rhythmic manner. Even though he hadn't gotten all the way to his senses yet, Billy could tell something was up. After hearing a couple more distressed moans from his best friend, he decided that maybe his bro was having some trouble sleeping. Hovering over to the bedside lamp, he flicked the fluorescent bulb to life before groggily inquiring, "You alright, Brojangles?"

To say in the least, both were rather stunned at the sight of each other.

Spencer was frozen with shock like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He had a look on his face as if he were guilty of some atrocious act. Billy didn't know what until his eyes followed the line of Spencer's arm that disappeared under the covers, right into his lap. At first, he didn't want to assume and blame his best friend for doing the dirty, but once he saw the Ghostbusters boxers lying on the floor, it all became awfully clear what Spencer had been up to. All the ghost could do was float there, face deadpan and hand still on the light switch. He and Spencer remained motionless, each gazing into one another's eyes.

After only seconds Spencer's face became alight with a deep blush as he gestured with his free hand. "Jesus, Billy! Turn off the lights! You'll wake someone up." Without a moments hesitation the undead rockstar extinguished the blinding light. Once Spencer had spoken something to break the silence, Billy now felt it was the right time to speak up. "Okay, that wasn't what I expected. Uh, sorry for all intruding on your business while you were, um..._busy_. I'll go now," the ghost hurriedly apologized. Just as he was about to flat entirely out of the house, Spencer called him back. "Billy, wait," he groaned with a slight bit of impatience. "I'm really sorry you had to see that. Promise I won't do it again and I'll go right back to sleep. Okay? I'm even going to wash my hands." Spencer began to back away from Billy and his bed, walking backwards toward the elevator. Now it was Billy's turn to halt the other.

"Wait wait wait, Broyo. Why were you up and touching your one-eyed warrior in the first place? Don't mean to escalate this further, but...why would you do _that_? You just need to snag a girl to satisfy your needs, Bromeo," Billy chided as if this were a normal occurrence. "I mean, c'mon, you're a blood relative of the only Billy Joe-"

"Uh, hello, we're talking about Spencer Wright here! The guy who gets beaten up all the time at school _and _who has probably scared off more girls by talking to himself than with his zombie shorts," he argued with frustration. "Heck, I couldn't even score with Shanila- and it's not like I intend to anyway!" Spencer collapsed back on the bed, dragging his hands down his face. "Maybe getting laid for you was pretty easy, what with your groupies always open to give away their virginity to you at any given moment. Remember I'm your average Beverley Hills nerd producer. I may be related to you, but it sure doesn't show." At this Billy slapped a hand on the living boy's shoulder. "Seriously dude, don't be so pessimistic! Who cares if he genes didn't get passed down to you? You can't control your blood," the apparition comforted as if he were Spencer's life counselor. "Um, Billy, I don't think there's even a gene for attracting girls," Spencer retorted. The ghost threw his arms in the air in defeat. "Well my Cosbronaut, if there aren't any GENES associated with it, then it'd have to be skill. You and I both know that's not something you have in the field of women." "Gee, thanks," the brunette sarcastically replied. "Don't mention it," Billy murmured honestly, seemingly lost in thought. He had his chin in hand facing away from Spencer, a standard position indicating deep thought. Both were obviously at a loss at how Spencer could improve his flirtation skills.

Right before Spencer was about to voice his surrender to the unchanging ways of fate, an ectoplasmic lightbulb appeared above Billy's head. "Hey, who's to say that I don't still have those skills?" he questioned to Spencer, floating right up to his face. "I thought this was about me?" Spencer immediately responded, unamused expression remaining. "No, Bro, you didn't let me finish. If I still got the lady skills I had back in the day, maybe I could teach you a few moves." Billy coolly declared. In return, Spencer only rolled his eyes and spoke, "And look how well that went when I needed a girl for the red-carpet ceremony. Billy, I don't think your skills will do me any good, to be honest."

Wagging a finger at the teen in denial, Billy just as simply replied, "No, no, not like that! I'm gonna teach you how to get _intimate_ with the ladies. Leave 'em breathless. I promise, girls will be swooning at you in no time at all." Still Spencer had a look of doubt on his features. "What exactly is your big plan to teach me then?" he interrogated, with a hint of curiosity sneaking into his voice.

Billy cleared his throat and whispered in a patient tone, "I'll show you. Just pay attention and take note of what I do." To prepare himself, he moistened his lips with his tongue and gently set them upon Spencer's to begin. Almost within collision of their lips the living boy backed away a couple of steps.

"Hey now! Who said anything about homosexual make-outs?" Spencer blurted out.

"Brosky, your life is a bromosexual undertone. This shouldn't be that surprising," the undead rockstar delineated as if it were the most conspicuous fact in the world. "Anyway, do you want the Cobra skills or not?"

The pathetic movie producer shifted uneasily in place. "Are you sure that's all it is? Just a a learning session to improve my social life with girls?" Billy nodded in response. "Chillax, man. I won't do any funny business without my Brotato's approval. I swear on my own grave."

"Billy, you're dead."

"I know, right? All the more reason to swear on it." To make sure Spencer wouldn't give up on him altogether, the blue-haired reconnected their lips once more, but with more confidence on his end. Technically, Spencer hadn't ever been kissed before, even in elementary school when everyone had phony crushes on one another. This made the experience all that more thrilling. Yes, perhaps even Spencer could learn to enjoy this: fairly clammy lips smacking against his, providing a new heat that spread from his mouth to his face and possibly lower despite the other's lips being so cold and so dead.

The head might have just been a result of the heat of the moment, as when the older male delicately placed his hands to Spencer's cheeks there was a sort of coolness that was transferred to the boy's flushed face, almost making him shudder. Though he had promised himself that this whole make-out fiasco was only to learn the skills of a supposed "professional", Spencer found that it was all too difficult to concentrate when he was becoming so involved with the other. He might have gone so far as to say he was enjoying it. Did that make him homosexual? Considering that he appreciated female contact, the highschooler reminded himself that would make him bisexual. For his dead best friend-

"Billy, wait. Do you realize how wrong this is?" Spencer whined, ironically finding that his arms wrapped themselves around the rockstar's neck still. Having just been about to dive in to bring the two together again, Billy halted and opened his eyes which had been closed in concentration. "Kinda. What are you getting at , Mr. Brodacious?" the spectre pondered, an innocent and inquisitive look gracing his features.

"This!" Spencer indicated by opening his hands at the both of them. "Think about it for a second! You're probably a lot older than me by now, not to mention my distant _cousin_. We're both boys, too! Doesn't that make it at least a little awkward? Oh! And not only that, but...you're dead." Staring intensely at the boy, as if he were trying to deduce him by physical appearance, Billy jokingly questioned, "What are you trying to say, Bro?" Spencer just about slapped himself. "What I mean is, this is pedophilia, spectrophilia, homosexual, and incestuous all in one go! Are you not the least bit aware of that?" Billy let out a sound of comprehension. "So you're telling me I don't make-out well enough? Gonna have to be a little more specific, bromosexual." Just about screaming and falling over on his bed in frustration, Spencer buried his face in his hands. "No, no, NO! Billy, for crying out loud, you're my best friend! I didn't think we'd go any farther than that." Flying over to his friend who was having a mental breakdown on the bed, Billy reassured, "But we said it wasn't gonna be any more than that. I don't see why you're freaking out now of all times. Also, you were getting pretty into it, dude."

With alarming shock Spencer rose from the bed. "Oh my god, you're right. But what about you? You started this whole mess in the first place! From the way you were acting with me, I'd say you felt this was a little more than a friendship, Billy." The ghost almost froze for a moment, defending, "Well, what if I did? You wouldn't...you wouldn't stop being best bros with me, would you?" He attempted to sound self-righteous, but his tone ended up revealing a little more apprehension than he intended.

Spencer could only stare for a bit while Billy took up more interest in fiddling with his fingers. Billy really wasn't adept at covering up the truth. "You're serious, aren't you?" The confused teenager said more to himself than anyone else. The other only bit his lip in response, unusually not coming up with an excuse to counter him with. When Spencer tried to judge what Billy was thinking, he noticed his eyes appear to become a little more watery. Billy was more serious than Spencer thought possible for him to be for a subject as wacky as this.

Despite his rantings earlier on the cons of this romance, Spencer found that he was actually concerned about Billy's feelings, as the ghost was his. For once, Billy had found someone that mattered to him, and not just on the surface. If he really was in love with Spencer and if he really was being cautious about admitting that, then for all Spencer knew he truly did care. The brunette admired that, and he considered how the two could benefit if they did go into a relationship. It wouldn't exactly be publicized- only Rajeev and Shanila at most could know. That would save him the embarrassment of coming out to the entire school. Not only that, but the relationship wouldn't affect how he spent time with his friends seeing as how Billy was always hanging around no matter where Spencer was. Of course, to everyone else, he'd still be single. It wasn't like he attracted that much company, though.

Considering his own feelings, Billy was right, he figured. When the dead pop sensation was relaying the pleasures of kissing to the inexperienced boy, Spencer admitted he did feel something at the time. Was it only because of how well Billy kissed? Or was it more internal? Had Spencer felt what could be called love deep down, or did he assume he felt love when it was only some superficial lust?

Spencer rose up to a sitting position from where he was lying in distress on the bed. This prompted Billy to look up from his game of seeing all the things fingers could do with ghost physics. He locked eyes with Spencer, waiting expectantly for an answer. Giving himself some time to form a reply in his head, the horror loving individual let out a light sigh. "Uh...Brojangles? Bro? Spence? Don't er, don't leave me hangin' here..." Billy breathed, letting out a half-hearted chuckle to calm his nerves. The other grabbed Billy by his shoulders, but didn't provide an answer like he had arranged to.

Up close, Spencer noticed how attractive Billy really was, taking for granted how developed his body was even in death. He must have died at an age in early adulthood, as his lanky limbs had lost the softness of pubescence, and the edges in his face were rather well-defined for an undead creature. Spencer could tell now why the rockstar had as many groupies as he did- though he might have lacked in creative talent, Billy most certainly had the looks for fame. Spencer confirmed that somewhere within him, he wanted to be romantic with his best friend. And if that was what Billy wanted, well, it wouldn't hurt to let him have his way.

Through means of possible infatuation, the living boy found himself unable to utter a word and instead settled his lips against the lifeless friend's. Certainly Billy hadn't anticipated this and was caught by surprise. Due to the unlikeliness of the event, he didn't react for some time, getting used to the feel of receiving a kiss from the younger one. Since Spencer's breathing wasn't exactly timed correctly when he initiated the kiss, he had to part shortly after to catch his breath.

After releasing a puff of previously trapped air, the corners of Spencer's mouth visibly tilted upward as he wondered "How was that?" aloud to Billy. Shaking his head to get a grip on the situation, the blueish ghost brokenly acknowledged, "It, uh, y-yeah...it was pretty alright. But you missed a few marks. Let me give you another demo, and this time, really try your best to follow." Not having enough time to at least feel insulted for trying so hard, Spencer was assaulted by the undead male's lips once again, which were significantly warmer after being in contact with living flesh. With Billy once again breaking the metaphorical ice that separated him and the other, Spencer could feel his pulse accelerate from a nervous throb to a rapid beat that could be felt from his clenching throat down to his exposed toes that were curling in satisfaction. Although he was supposed to learn from Billy by repeating his exact actions, Spencer couldn't help but let himself become engrossed in the feeling of the other pressed so close to him. There was no body heat radiating off of the ghost- as a matter of fact, Spencer could have almost sworn there was a faint chill to the air near him. However, the most improbable of scenarios was happening and no matter what the hormonal teenage did not intend to abandon this golden opportunity. He drew his hands up to the superstar's shoulders and clung onto them so that his nails dug into the cheap polyester clothing while simultaneously pulling him forward in hopes of locking the friend's lips in an even tighter bond with his own. Snaking his transparent arms around the teenager's waist, Billy traced his tongue around the inner edges of Spencer's mouth; he couldn't just let his bro one-up him so easily!

Surely enough, Spencer gave in in spite of his desire to not let Billy have his way and to have _Billy _begging for him. It seemed that the experienced phantom held much more power over Spencer now that he didn't have to hold back. Almost against his will the brunette's lips parted against the slick stroke of the ghost's tongue.

Of all the things that Spencer had the fortune to undergo, this was the most unexpected. It wasn't that he didn't expect Billy to pull some kind of flirtatious move like that, but he didn't expect it to feel _so damn good_. The way the tongue dug through all the little crevices within the confines of Spencer's mouth and teasingly brushed past the living one's tongue made the boy become flustered beyond belief. Every time however that Spencer attempted to use his tongue in retaliation, Billy would cause some external distraction to prevent him from doing so, such as slipping his chilly hands beneath Spencer's shirt and teasing the lukewarm skin beneath. Unfortunately for the living boy, his nerves were incredibly sensitive to the touch of another person. His breath hitched and he almost giggled because Billy's hands ghosted along his torso subtly enough to be ticklish.

Having enough of this game of varying osculations, the blue male placed a heartfelt kiss to the corner of Spencer's lips. Trailing down the other's fleshy cheek, Billy paused right at the underside of his jaw that flexed open then shut each time Spencer gasped out in pleasure. Especially since he was deceased and no longer had a pulse, the pumping of the aroused teen's blood contrasted against the cool, lifeless lips of the ghost. It made a new desire surface, a hunger for that vibrant life which so temptingly radiated off of Spencer. Not being able to help himself, Billy bit down on the tender skin and sucked as though he could drink the life out of his cousin.

Being caught off guard, Spencer let out a short shriek and fell back on the bed. Immediately after he did he put a hand to his mouth. Hopefully his parents were pretty fast asleep as well as Jessica. Hell, he'd rather have his mom or dad walk in than Jessica. She'd think a robber broke in or he was being attacked, and Spencer wanted anything but to get caught in her black-belt wrath in the early morning. Noticing his seizing of actions, Billy too stopped what he was doing.

"Hey, Billy, do you think you can do a quick check to see if I woke anyone up?" Spencer meekly requested. Groaning about leaving when the two had gotten so far, Billy unenthusiastically obliged, whipping around the bedrooms and back in a matter of seconds. "We're good," he reported. "Not a peep out of anyone, minus your pop's violent snoring." Spencer nodded curtly, appreciative of the inspection. "Sorry, dude. You just surprised me there," the male on the bed justified. "No sweat, Bro paux. If something's bothering you, just let me know. Screwing is no fun if one side doesn't consent."

Hesitant of what he wanted, Spencer rubbed at his arm. "No, it's alright...but what, we're really going to go through with this?" he paraphrased as a question. "I can see we stopped using the 'lesson' idea as an excuse to make out, but I still don't know how to do this."

"Don't worry, my virgin bro," Billy declared. "I'll start us off." Without warning he slid down to where Spencer was half naked. Oh, yeah. His boxers were still off. Billy wondered why he never noticed. Before he set to work at sucking off the kid, a thought occurred to him. This was Spencer's first time, and he didn't know how sex usually worked much less how blowjobs worked. Billy could work with this. He had the perfect prank in mind to really screw with Spencer, both ways.

"Sit tight, Brometheus. I have to get the secret 'ingredient' in order to prep you correctly." Spencer was going to protest to Billy accessing the pantry downstairs while he was trying so hard to keep quiet, but his ears couldn't catch the slightest knock. Just as quick as his check up on the family, the specter arrived at Spencer's bedside.

"Oh my god. Billy. Is that peanut butter?" Spencer phrased as more of a statement than a question. He gawked at the red labeled jar as if it were an abomination. "Relaaax, Brodacious. I got you covered. I mean, I will have you covered. In peanut butter. If you wanna do it right, you gotta go hard or go home." The younger cousin's demeanor didn't change in the slightly. "Please tell me this is a joke."

For a minute Billy thought of admitting it until he realized, _Damn. I haven't had a good snack of peanut butter in a while. What has it been...14 hours? Yeah, this ain't no joke. _Therefore, he shook his head. "No siree, Brostitute. Otherwise it wouldn't be slick enough or quite as tasty. You followin' me?" Spencer only narrowed his eyes at the apparition, skeptical of his intentions. Unscrewing the cap to the fresh jar of peanut butter, Billy heaped up clumps of the sticky substance onto his fingers, occasionally sneaking in a lick or two. From there, he directly applied it to Spencer's full standing hard-on. Spencer clenched the covers within contact of the orange butter, but moved no where else from his sitting position on the bed.

Using his palms too, Billy spread the peanut butter up and down along the shaft. Now the brunette really cried out, arching his head back. Exploring the stiff muscle, the transparent hands coated everything in a decent layer of peanut butter, from the incredibly sensitive tip all the way down to his balls. Billy would probably laugh if he weren't so horny and hungry, what with the entire sex sticky and orange. Not bothering to lick off his hands, as they would only get dirty again, Billy gripped Spencer near the base of his penis and got to work at cleaning it off. His tongue brushed straight across the top, swiping off as much of his favorite snack as he could. Spencer hissed out at the force that was pressing against him, the spongy tongue leaving a minor ectoplasmic saliva residue. Billy wrapped his tongue this way and that around the cylindrical organ, wiping up any swath of that sweet nutty paste.

The more peanut butter he consumed, the greater the rockstar's desire for more grew. Not gaining enough to be satisfied, he slowly became mad for the peanut butter, mad for Spencer. With the addition of teeth, he scraped at the delicate skin, removing as much orange as he could.

The boy receiving this extravagant amount of attention was now letting out frantic pants with every breath. He was embarrassed far beyond what he had ever been in perhaps his life, and a definite pink had shaded his entire body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was repeating all the reasons this was so messed up, and yet the pleasure driven part of his brain was taking over and shoving these guilty thoughts away. Everything he physically did was completely based on lust and perchance love. His fingers loosened out of the bedsheets and gripped the teal locks of Billy's gelled hair. Still like with the covers, if a surge of arousal ran through him from the apparition's ministrations, his hands would clench onto whatever surface happened to be below them. This led to minor irritation on Billy's end, but was soon overridden by his strong need for peanut butter.

Swift as a snake, Billy's tongue had slid over almost every inch of Spencer's nether regions, scouring them for any last trace of his favorite food. Losing patience going all the way around, the distant cousin resorted to taking the whole muscle into his mouth. As a ghost, he didn't worry too much about choking on the genitalia, so he went ahead and took in Spencer's shaft all the way to the base. By this point he was also sucking up pre-cum, but he didn't mind. If the narcissist got peanut butter out of the deal as he blew his love interest, anything else that was to come wouldn't bother him at all.

His lips pursed around the circumference of Spencer's dick, wanting to elicit as much ecstasy out of the boy as possible. In return, Spencer removed one hand from the mess of Billy's hair and bit down hard enough to muffle his erratic cries. His body was sweating from the blood rushing all around inside his body and from the restraint he kept on himself to not buck into Billy's wet and tantalizing mouth. The ghost too could feel the pelvis shaking from beneath his arms. This time he included his hands as he glided up and down the appendage. At last Spencer could no longer hold back as his hips thrusted up to get farther into that constricting throat. Almost happily Billy took the boy farther in, humming along the length to arouse Spencer enough to drive him crazy. The teen's own hand was almost about to bleed from the pressure he was applying to it, and that wasn't enough to hold back his whines anyway. By the way that he felt something stir below his hips and his stomach was doing flips Spencer could tell that he would for sure come soon.

"Please, Billy, I'm going to come! Oh god, Billy, no don't do that, I'll-" Upon hearing Spencer's desperate plea to stop, Billy concentrated his teeth and tongue on the tip of his penis, gazing up at the boy's half-lidded eyes. He seemed to like torturing Spencer so. For once, he had his cousin under his complete control, who unable to constrain himself under the power of Billy's mouth which was, to say in the least, unlike that of any other humans. Being dead plus a famous singer? Yeah, Spencer should have felt privileged. However, the way the movie short director cried out at contact with his oversensitive sex was without a doubt turning Billy on too. Very soon did he realize how uncomfortable jeans were when you popped a boner. For Billy Joe Cobra, that was rare, so he wanted to discard his clothes as quickly as he could, but not before bringing Spencer to his knees. He wasn't quite finished with the boy.

It didn't take much longer though, as Spencer let out a rather high-pitched wail and fiercely bucked into Billy's waiting throat, holding his head down with the free hand in the process. In a matter of seconds Billy could feel a gush of cum release from the living male's member. The sticky semen was warmer than the spectre would have assumed, and because of his cold body Billy could feel the bodily fluid drain down his esophagus as he swallowed. His hands continued to stroke Spencer at a gentle pace, wanting to be sure when the boy was absolutely finished. But no, it wouldn't be the end from there.

To Spencer, his pelvic nerves practically burned at Billy's continued touch. All of his body had reacted to his turning loose, and the shakes still persisted long after he had come. Maybe this was due to the fact that he had never had any sexual contact from any other human besides himself, which amplified his nerves to a much higher degree. Considering it was Billy of all people who most likely knew most when it came to sex, Spencer was almost relieved it was him and not some other virgin kid who had never touched his or her self before. At this moment as well, it wasn't too difficult for Spencer to find it in him to love Billy.

Just as he was on his way to return the favor, Billy got up and took his time in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Of course he could have just made them vanish away in an instant, but would Billy Joe Cobra really miss the chance to do it with style? With that, he gave Spencer a seductive look and deliberately took his time in sliding the articles of his pants and boxers down the bones of his hips. Spencer rolled his eyes, not unimpressed by the show but feeling stupid for thinking that Billy would take _anything_ seriously.

"Really? Do we really have to make this some sort of strip show?" he rejoined while crossing his arms, but not without a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's _imperative_," Billy emphasized, licking any excess peanut butter off his lips.

Spencer found that for a minute he might have been ogling at the elder's body. Not only his face but the rest of him also was quite a sight to behold. For a male, his hips were awfully shapely, and his legs were lanky all the way down. It didn't help that Billy noticed and did something of an alluring dance, all the while dropping his lower garments to the floor. At first Spencer would have thought he was showing off, but it was also to impress to him, as they may or may not have been about to take their friendship to a dangerously non-friendship level. As if they hadn't already.

Just as Billy was slipping his olive over-shirt off, the younger male got up from the springy bed and planted his lips on the elder's ones. Using both his hands he yanked at Billy's cardigan and pulled him chest-to-chest with himself. Neither were sure what he was trying to convey in this kiss, but it was enjoyable nonetheless by both. In that period of time Billy had disregarded his erotic removal of clothing and fell willingly into Spencer's grasp. By now Billy could verify for a fact that his cousin had picked up on his many tactics of kissing, as the younger one got right to work at shifting his lips this way and that to meld their mouths together. Now, Billy judged, was the right time to take it further.

He tried to pull out of the kiss, but Spencer only moved wherever Billy moved as if he were attached to the pasty transparent skin with glue. It was going to take more than that to separate the two, so the famous male pushed Spencer back by the shoulders. "I know you totally want a piece of this, but it's about time we get to the real deal. You hear me, Marilyn Monbro?" Still phased due to the romanticism of their oral encounter, Spencer only managed a far-out, "Huh?" before Billy threw off his shirt, wasting no time at all in phasing away his own right after. Now both males were stark naked, fully exposed before each other. Spencer had the feeling that everything about himself was presented to Billy, all his insecurities and innermost thoughts out where he could see them. With the ghost looming over him on the bed, that certainly didn't help. They had gotten so far and yet Spencer was still so unprepared. He wasn't at all confident about his ability to have sex without being all clumsy and rigid about it. And then Billy- he was probably a natural at this, Spencer figured. Would being the object of his affection make Spencer more forgivable in the eyes of Billy?

Though his pants were off the entire time, by habit of being bare in front of another individual Spencer shielded his hands over his saliva-covered dick. Locking eyes with the submissive male below him, Billy absentmindedly swatted the hands away and pinned them above Spencer's head so that he could grip both wrists with one hand. The free hand went down to Spencer's hip, which was shaking with the anticipation of their soon-to-come union. "You gotta relax, my man. It's not going to feel as awesomesauce as it could be if you're tensed up the whole time. I know you'll do okay, just let your body do what feels right." Billy soothed while nuzzling his nose against the inner curve of Spencer's neck. Using extra care so as not to startle the antsy boy, the glowing spirit laid his body flush on top of Spencer's, their arousals rubbing together. Both of the now-lovers uttered a sudden inhalation, drawing toward one another to reenact that movement. Billy's lips pressed to the throbbing skin of the neck beneath and his legs spread apart a little further to gain leverage on the bed. It was not him but Spencer who continued to thrust up to for that sweet and enticing pressure. Without thinking Billy copied the same move, shoving his manhood down onto the one below. He couldn't let Spencer have the best of him, so he released the wrists in order to grab ahold of both of the boy's legs, pulling them around and hooking them around his back, now humping Spencer a little more forcefully. The two fully erect males cried out at the rough friction that scrapped at each other's members. Although almost reduced to a pile of mush locked around Billy, Spencer had regained enough confidence to flip the other over and slip down to his full standing shaft.

"Woah bromingo what are you doing, I thought we were- shit!" he interjected as Spencer took the blueish sex into his mouth. That was the last thing Billy had expected- he thought he had the teen pinned down for good! But he didn't mind all that much if it was to give him a blowjob; it had been ages since he had received one, and now was a better time than any. However, because he had already been pleased so much by grinding against Spencer, he was more vulnerable to coming soon. And Spencer was no turn-off, either; somehow or another he really had taken careful note of how Billy utilized that slithery tongue of his. All of the ghost's senses (as well as they worked for one who was undead) were muddled into a mixture of positive emotion as he gently bucked into Spencer's fleshy throat. The one below him made a sound of disapproval, probably from almost choking, but he advanced the rhythm of his head bobs, focusing less on the technique and more on the speed. Both had their fill of the foreplay and were ready to move on to the most serious stage of all- but not before Spencer made Billy come at least once. Finding no motive to hold back, Billy forced his dick fully into the throat below, which clenched with the effort not to gag. Indicating his release only with a higher pitched moan, the ghost ejaculated his ectoplasmic semen down into Spencer's esophagus. The cool liquid drained down far enough so that the brunette could not spit it out without throwing up. It wasn't exactly his intention to swallow, but he could put up with it. Billy did when he gave the youngster a blowjob; why should now be any different?

Relinquishing the sex with a wet pop, Spencer reopened his eyes, greeted with the sight of Billy collapsed on the bed. His chest slowed its formerly constant rate as he came down from the high that accompanied the orgasm. It wasn't that he had a requirement to breathe, he was just used to heavy breathing after a decent blowjob. Gaining enough sense to pull Spencer up to eye level, he fondly kissed the boy, proud that he could please another so. Billy judged that Spencer was definitely ready for the grand finale.

Flipping their positions for the last time, the phantom rose to straddle the hips of his lover. His hand slid up the sweat covered midriff, getting a feel for the exothermic skin. After coming once already, Spencer couldn't stop feeling aroused by those tingly cold fingers as they brushed against his nerves. A faint chuckle could be heard from the elder above, but when Spencer gave him a questioning glance he said nothing. The hands relocated from the teenager's soft stomach to the middle of his thighs, opening them wide enough to expose his backside. Spencer was more eager to continue than nervous, nearly shoving himself onto Billy. The other didn't need another sign of agreement as he very carefully inserted his dick into Spencer's warmth. Although he had not been stretched, Billy hoped that the copious amount of leftover saliva remaining on his penis would be a good enough lube. Based on Spencer's minor flinching at the intrusion, Billy assumed he was right. Not to say he wasn't ever!

He had progressed to halfway through before pausing to check up on Spencer's condition. His eyes were closed; whether from pain or pleasure, Billy could not tell. The younger male's hands had clamped onto Billy's broad shoulders, legs at the sides of his hips. Leaning down close to place a chaste smooch to Spencer's cheek, he pushed in far enough so that only the very base of his penis was exposed. At last, he had claimed the boy as his own. Given, it was his distant cousin and best friend, but this meant more than taking one of his groupies backstage for a little midnight fun. It was someone he genuinely had feelings for. This was more of a desire than an impulse; the craving he had for the other extended far beyond lust. So that might have been for his love interest, but the details didn't matter too much in this passionate experience. As long as Spencer consented to it, Billy was perfectly satisfied with whatever feelings he had. If it meant that they could become one, Billy could deal with it.

Not realizing he had already begun to give moderate thrusts into Spencer, the specter left butterfly kisses on the boy's pulsing neck. A few audible moans escaped from the bottom male, sometimes strained and sometimes in an outburst. Making sure absolutely nothing was going wrong, Billy scanned Spencer's bottom and his own shaft for signs of blood; however, it seemed the brunette had adjusted fairly easily to the anal entrance. He was even initiating the pelvic movements and using his legs to pull Billy's hips forward. Man, the kid really was asking for it.

Instead of moving his pelvis at a steady rate, Billy ended up jerking his hips in an unpredictable fashion just to see what made Spencer tick. One time he slammed in particularly far and caused a nuanced reaction out of the one on bottom; his ass tightened momentarily and a held back moan could just barely be heard coming from him. It was probably so temporary because of Billy's sudden thrusts. Just Spencer's luck though, Billy happened to catch the weak point and gave a nasty little smile. If Spencer thought Billy wasn't going to take advantage of this one weakness, then he had another thing coming. Twisting around just so, the mischievous male looked Spencer dead in the eye, wicked smirk still present, and reenacted his earlier humping motion. Confirming his suspicions, Spencer just about yelped, as if his innermost nerves had been electrocuted by Billy's member.

No sooner had Spencer emitted the fervent cry that the blue toned superstar rocked his hips back up to his rear, making a slapping sound as he whipped back in. Head tilting back in delight, Spencer made a grab for the covers, only to find that his hands were clawing at open air. And, based on the fact that Billy wasn't exactly holding him up...

Looking across his torso, Spencer about shrieked in disbelief. Just like the body pumping in and out of him, he was utterly transparent with that faint blue glow. Maybe he had been so distracted by his sexual pleasure that he didn't feel the transformation from human to ghost. Seeing as how it had only happened once, Spencer wouldn't say he'd be able to single out the feeling anyway. All the same, he found it to be an annoyance.

"Look what you did now, Billy. It's going to be hell getting this out again." Rather than bicker with him on the matter, Billy rubbed his nose against Spencer's. "Aw, it ain't that bad, Edgar Allen Bro. Besides, think of all the fun we could have with this! Watch!" At Billy's remark, he rotated Spencer so that his back was to the wall and continued to slip in and out of the now-ghost boy. It was a strange feeling, not to be under the influence of gravity, but at the same time it came with a sense of freedom. Now, without much effort to support himself, Spencer could ride Billy's dick by just keeping a hold on his shoulders. For a second time, he had pushed Billy under his will by controlling the rate at which he rose up and sat back on his leaking erection. Wanting to win back that dominance, Billy wrapped his hands around Spencer's bottom and gave a harsh squeeze as it slid on his reproductive organ. Although it didn't stop the boy, it made him bury his blushing face in Billy's shoulder. This wasn't even his trump card yet, and Spencer was already showing evidence of nearing orgasm. When he felt along the underside of those developing legs, he detected a quivering that ran up the rest of Spencer's body. Any more stimulation was sure to drive him over the edge.

Himself craving sexual release again, Billy wrapped his arms deftly around Spencer's ribcage and took over the love-making with his dick. Needing to preoccupy his mouth somehow, the dominant ghost dove in for the other's lips which had been parted in a variety of groans and outcries and erotic pants. Almost straightaway after their tongues linked together, each person longing for the oral intimacy of the other.

Wanting to try one more trick, Billy pulled the two as they collided together up and to the ceiling where once again Spencer was pinned to the plaster. Hooking his feet together behind Billy, Spencer took him in as he was penetrated again and again. Satisfied with how much he had toyed with Spencer, the dominant lover thrusted himself in as far as possible to incite the most pleasurable feeling. There was a desirous cry as Spencer's most tender muscles in his rear were pushed at with Billy's leaking hard-on. Not yet satisfied with how much he was sexually frustrating Spencer, the playful ghost streaked his slimy tongue along the bulge of Spencer's glowing neck while using his lips to bring the blood to the surface of the skin. Last of all, he slipped one hand around the entirety of the adolescent's dick and jerked him off as fiercely as he could. For some reason, the ghostly skin made it easier for his hand to glide on the skin; because of this his hand worked at a faster speed than it would have on Spencer's human form.

Exposing his neck further, the smaller ghost leaned his head backward and released a frenzied moan. The muscles in his lower body concurrently contracted when Billy rammed into that sensitive spot inside his ass a second time. His toes curled and his shivering fingers dug marks into the older one's back as Spencer harshly orgasmed from Billy's palm. Bending his back so that his pelvis contacted Billy's to the utmost amount, the originally brunette boy clenched at the blades of the elder's shoulders to release his pent-up passion.

Just before his walls loosened up in his anus, the topping male grunted out and ejaculated into Spencer, pushing in as far as his penis would let him. With the hand not gripping Spencer's still erect member, he pulled the younger one's hips up to his. In the midst of coming himself, Billy had latched onto the now-slick neck of Spencer's with his teeth. Riding through the orgasm, he gave short humps into the teen to get as much friction as he could. The only thoughts going through his head at this time were of Spencer and how much he so desired for him.

The same could be said about Spencer, who curled into Billy once he was completely spent. He had never felt so beatific in his life, and it seemed his emotions were bursting out of him. Of course, much had to do with his unstable hormone levels as a teenager, but nevertheless he took great joy in becoming one with his distant cousin. His heart rate would have been racing at the speed of light were he not a ghost.

After he lazily removed his length out of Spencer, Billy dragged his lover all the way back to the bed. Even though they could hover perfectly fine on their own, he was in the mood for some post-sex cuddling and he wanted it to seem as cozy as possible. So, throwing themselves on the bed, he buried his nose into the back of Spencer's neck just below the hairline. He snuggled his arms around the other's torso and closed his eyes, deeply inhaling Spencer's scent.

"You still smell nice, even after sex."

Spencer had no idea what was happening for a moment before he felt Billy nuzzling him from behind. So he was that kind of person. It didn't matter to Spencer; if anything, he appreciated that Billy gave him innocent love after they had committed such lustful sex. Billy's love was also more believable when he stuck around to spend extra time physically with Spencer. Despite not being much of the cuddling type, he gave in and held the hands that wound around his body.

Putting no effort into his reply, he groaned out, "Stop Billy, that's gay."

Billy giggled in response. "Broblerone, is that watermelon?"

Spencer only nudged him with his elbow. "That meme is older than you are- now shut up and go to sleep."

They lay undisturbed until Jessica burst into his room to tell Spencer to hurry to school. Usually Spencer would have jumped at the thought of going to school invisible again, but this time decided against it. He was much too comfortable to move an inch out of bed. Therefore, both of the drowsy lovers elected to ignore her and soon fell asleep once she had left.


End file.
